Beautiful Disaster
by xoxo Sweetie
Summary: Continuação da fanfiction "Perfect Fit". Mil e uma razões para se arrepender daquele 'sim'.
1. Chapter 1

**Categoria: **Multitemporadas.

**Spoiler: **Até o episódio 6x09. E, em principal, do episódio 4x25.

**Classificação: **PG - 13, por segurança.

**Capítulos:** 1 / ?  
**Advertências dos Capítulos: **Podem conter linguagem obscena. Continuação da fanfiction Perfetct Fit (você vai encontrá-la no meu perfil)

**Completa:** [ ] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Sinopse**: Continuação da fanfiction "Perfect Fit". Mil e uma razões para se arrepender daquele 'sim'.

**Sinopse²:** Todas as razões do por quê aquele arranjo era apenas outro nome para "desastre iminente".

* * *

Romance / Humor / Angst (porque, você sabe, eu não posso evitar)

* * *

**Observação:** Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.

* * *

**Beautiful Disaster****  
**

* * *

**Só para situar:** essa fic começa imediatamente após o "sim" de Booth.

Are you ready? HA!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Coisas irrelevantes ou**  
Razão número 1: Parceiros não devem confraternizar.

Brennan deixou a cabeça pender ligeiramente para o lado enquanto o fitava e então sorriu suave e timidamente. Da forma que sempre fazia quando estava feliz de verdade. – Realmente?

Booth assentiu lentamente, incapaz de negar qualquer coisa a ela quando Brennan sorria assim para ele. – Mas nós temos de – foi interrompido por um abraço da amiga.

Era o tipo de abraço que eles não compartilhavam muito antes da viagem que levara cada qual a uma parte do mundo. Não era surpreendente que ainda parecesse a mesma coisa, não é como se a sensação de tê-la nos braços houvesse se apagado com a distância.

-Bones, nós temos mesmo que conversar – disse suavemente e a mulher se afastou para encará-lo. Ela parecia... especulativa, como se houvesse feito uma descoberta, mas precisasse ainda comprová-la.

Uma das mãos dela se postou no lado de seu rosto, enquanto a outra se firmava em sua cintura, sem quebrar o abraço. Com cuidado, Brennan aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe dispensou um beijo em sua mandíbula. Ela se afastou para observar sua reação e apenas depois desse momento tomou os lábios dele num beijo breve e terno, durou apenas dois segundos e a mulher voltou a afastar-se. A perplexidade de Booth foi apagada sob o olhar dela e ele se viu avançando ao tempo que Brennan recuava.

_U are my kryptonite u take my powers away __  
__and if I spend the night u probably drive me insane_  
(One Night Stand – Jazmine Sullivan)

Aquele fora um beijo desinibido, despido de qualquer reserva. Cheio de carência. Apaixonado. Dolorosamente faminto. Como se não pudessem ter o suficiente da boca do outro, da língua, dos dentes. E então havia muita roupa, toques insuficientes, a distância era sem fim... Irrelevante se eram apenas a impaciência e frustração falando.

Puxando-a, Booth a ergueu sobre a mesa e Brennan imediatamente afastou as pernas para abrigá-lo, apertando os saltos de seu sapato nas costa dele no instante seguinte. As mãos de Booth voaram para o rosto da parceira, Brennan estava mais preocupada em desabotoar sua camisa e retirar sua gravata ao mesmo tempo, sem quebrar o beijo. Algo no fundo de sua mente parecia dispensar palavras soltas - que não faziam _**qualquer**_ sentido -, tais como: "fisicamente impossível" e "nada prático".

E, obviamente, o conceito mais ridículo de todos: 'afaste-se para melhor resultado'. Como poderia ser remotamente possível que aquela fosse a solução mais viável de sua mente brilhante? Provavelmente não estava recebendo oxigênio suficiente. Outro fato irrelevante.

Uma batida firme na porta foi o suficiente para lhes fazer sair do torpor erótico alucinado. Olhos se encontrando em constante estado de alerta, as respirações ofegantes e membros imóveis.

Brennan se recuperou primeiro, desfazendo o aperto de suas pernas, o libertou; seus olhos caindo para o peito moreno, cuidadosamente ela começou a abotoar sua camisa, como se fosse a tarefa mais interessante do mundo. Terminada a tarefa e arrumada a gravata, Booth se afastou e Brennan desceu da mesa para sentar-se numa das cadeiras de fronte à mesa do amigo, a imagem da sobriedade.

Outra batida e os olhos de Booth voltaram para Brennan, ele se aproximou e sem dizer nada, ajeitou o cabelo dela. Só então dirigiu-se à porta, destrancando-a.

-Estava quase ligando para a defesa civil ou bombeiros para que abrir a porta do meu melhor agente – Andrew Hacker brincou entrando sem cerimônia na sala.

Booth forçou um sorriso. – Algum problema, senhor?

Os olhos do vice-diretor adjunto varreram a sala e encontram Brennan. – Espero não estar interrompendo...

-Na verdade, você está – Brennan retrucou calmamente. – A porta não estaria trancada se quiséssemos interrupções.

O sorriso de Andrew vacilou e ele se voltou para Booth que o fitou sem um traço de diversão, apesar de si mesmo. – A doutora Brennan e eu estávamos discutindo alguns aspectos de nossa parceria.

Andrew ergueu a sobrancelha:  
-Tais como?

Booth sequer hesitou ao retrucar:  
-Preciso ter plena confiança em minha parceira, de modo que quando disser "fique no carro", ou "corra", eu preciso que ela me escute imediatamente e não discuta.

-Ou por que não posso carregar uma arma comigo – Brennan acrescentou descaradamente. De repente muito ciente de que, mesmo que eles tivessem um acordo, não significava nada para o FBI e sua política. Assim, até que achassem uma brecha nos protocolos, precisavam ser discretos.

-Eu já lhe disse, sou sua arma, Bones.

Brennan virou os olhos. E ela realizou, também, que por sua parceria – mais precisamente por Booth -, poderia mentir com uma facilidade assustadora e seu melhor ar indolente.

-Talvez devessem falar com o Doutor Sweets?

-Ele esteve conosco não faz muito tempo, na verdade – Booth disse, dando de ombros. – O senhor queria falar comigo?

-Algo que não poderia esperar o término do horário de almoço deve ser sério, Booth – Brennan afirmou. – Vou esperá-lo fora da sala e então podemos almoçar.

-Ok.

* * *

-O que ele disse? – indagou enquanto caminhavam ao encontro do elevador.

-Nada. Só me lançava olhares estranhos, como se mesmo que pudesse dizer que não estávamos tendo apenas uma 'conversa civilizada' não era suficiente para nos acusar, sem provas.

Brennan assentiu séria. – Seremos mais cuidadosos. E não vou mais tentar fazer sexo com você em seu escritório, mas eu posso tentar beijá-lo eventualmente – acrescentou ponderativa. – Com as persianas fechadas, obviamente. Não vou permitir que o FBI quebre nossa parceria – ela tocou o braço dele, querendo lhe chamar atenção:  
- O que, devo dizer, seria hipocrisia. Já que estive saindo com seu chefe por algumas semanas e ele não parecia remotamente preocupado com as normas.

Booth preferiu ignorar toda parte de "eu quase dormi com seu chefe". – São regras, Bones, mesmo que algumas pessoas as transgridam em algum momento.

-Oh. Oh! Como nós?

-Você não deveria estar tão orgulhosa, Bones...

-Você _disse_ que para ser _bom_ deve ser _mau_.

-Quando jovens!

Brennan deu de ombros: - Bem... Nós não estamos fazendo mal a ninguém, realmente. E somos muito bons em nossos respectivos trabalhos, somos excelentes parceiros e como você diz, fechamos mais casos que qualquer outra equipe.

–Isso não muda o fato de que estamos premeditando cometer uma série de atos ilícitos.

-Segundo o livro de normas do FBI. Não é crime um casal de amigos, solteiros, desejaram um filho em conjunto. - Booth estreitou os olhos, divertido, mas nada disse. – Como já lhe disse, e agora prometo, seremos cuidadosos.

-Não é suficiente "ser cuidadoso" – ele contrapôs. - Agora, o que nós precisamos é comer algo e então conversar. Tudo bem?

-Sim.

* * *

-Você tem certeza de que quer isso? - Brennan o fitou sobre o copo que tinha em mãos. – Sobre nós, Bones. Eu quero dizer, é, no mínimo, um pacto bizarro.

-Em épocas mais remotas arranjos desse tipo eram feitos constantemente. Em verdade, ainda hoje, casamentos arranjados acontecem. Como na Índia, por exemplo.

-Oh, então vamos nos casar?

Brennan franziu o cenho. – Você disse que não era um aspecto imprescindível.

Ele riu. – Só estava te provocando – Booth suspirou, sombriamente recordando-se que não havia nada engraçado naquela situação. – Quer saber? Eu posso imaginar centenas de razões para que não façamos isso – disse calmamente.

-Por exemplo? – Booth estapeou a mão dela quando tentava afanar batatas fritas de seu prato.

-Uau, realmente centenas, mas principalmente: o quão distante nós estivemos um do outro, por um tempo agora. E sim, quis dizer "metaforicamente". Desde que voltamos, ou muito antes disso... Não somos exatamente os mesmos melhores amigos.

-Nós lidamos com situações diversas – ela retrucou cuidadosamente. – Vivemos em constante mudança Booth, você deveria saber que não seriamos para sempre as mesmas pessoas. E que, consequentemente, nossa relação iria se transformar – Brennan tocou com o indicador e dedo médio a mão dele sobre a mesa. – Nós podemos levar lentamente, como, imagino, você prefere.

Brennan não gostou da hesitação de Booth, principalmente depois que aceitara ter um filho com ela. Sabia que Booth estava sacrificando alguns de seus ideais ao decidir partilhar uma vida ao seu lado – casamento, verdadeiro amor e todas aquelas pequenas ações e gestos que se encontravam nos romance trash que pessoas como a doutora Saroyan adoravam...

Racionalmente poderia entendê-lo, supunha que atos como aquele eram chamados popularmente de "um passo maior do que a pena", mas ainda _odiava_ e se ressentia da cautela nos olhos dele. Booth estava certo: eles não eram mais os mesmo melhores amigos de dois ou três anos atrás. Eles se distanciaram por conta de "n" problemas, centenas de dúvidas e incontáveis meias-verdades. Mas ela _ainda_ o conhecia. E o queria. Mesmo quando, obviamente, ele não acreditava.

Brennan ainda não entendia as motivações de seu parceiro...

_Talvez ele não queira ficar sozinho? Talvez houvesse se dado por vencido e passara a acreditar que não era uma pessoa destinada a ter um amor para toda vida? – ridículo, francamente, não existe, afinal, tal coisa "destinado a".__  
__Ou Hannah o desiludira demasiadamente? Provável. Booth simplesmente se recusara a explicar por que tudo entre eles havia terminado. Em todas as vezes que perguntara – e Brennan perguntara muitas... – sobre o término, Booth se esquivava. Perdido em pensamentos, descartava suas questões com acenos de cabeça ou sinais vagos das mãos._

...Era emocionante e até um pouco divertido pensar que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para descobrir. Se Booth ainda estivesse firme em seu 'sim', é claro. Brennan franziu o cenho, desconcertada.

-Não me perguntou por que o beijei – ela não parecia notar que mudara bruscamente de assunto, enquanto mordiscava um palito de batata frita que roubara.

-Desde que eu a beijei de volta, acredito que seja uma pergunta um tanto ou quanto irrelevante - contrapôs erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Brennan sorriu e riu tão cheia de si, muito orgulhosa e, mesmo sob a aparente indiferença do seu companheiro, respondeu:  
-Percebi que íamos ter um bebê. Que adquirimos o status de 'casal'. E não apenas um casal numa relação de substituição, ou mais bem: não apenas isto. Realizei que, se você estaria na minha cama nos próximos anos, eu tinha o direito de beijá-lo.

Booth se recusou a quedar perplexo. Precisava se acostumar ao raciocínio sem igual de sua... companheira – por falta de melhor termo.

Ponderativa, Brennan acrescentou: - Nós devemos falar como agora sobre como vamos agir?

–Olha, eu prometo que nunca deixarei nada lhe acontecer se depender de minha vontade. Eu ainda morreria e mataria por você. E farei qualquer coisa por nosso filho. E – Booth fez uma pequena pausa. - prometo que serei fiel a você.

-Você não precisa.

-Bones! É claro que sim. É claro que preciso – afirmou exasperado. – Tudo bem, nós não vamos casar, mas é praticamente a mesma coisa. E desde que vamos viver no pecado – ele parecia muito sério ao dizer aquilo e Brennan forçou a si mesma a acabar com a risada que borbulhava de sua garganta. – Eu preciso fazer algo certo.

Brennan sorriu. Ele era muito adorável.

-Quando quer fazer? – Booth lhe ofereceu um olhar intrigado, fingindo não perceber que ela voltara a lhe roubar batatas fritas. – Jogar como um casal?

Booth estava olhando para frente, para o amanhã. E de repente, sob os olhos azuis expectantes e bem abertos de Brennan, ele soube. Pode ver seu futuro com um filme. E, Deus, aquilo seria mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado.

* * *

(C o n t i n u a)

* * *

**Nota:** Porque eu adoro interrupções. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok.  
Eu admito, estou com medo de vir aqui, porque eu não vi os últimos episódios e não quero ler spoiler. Não quero ver spoiler. E até eu criar coragem para ver vou ficar meio off

*respira no saquinho*

**POR FAVOR, por caridade, não me joguem spoilers. **

**Eu não vi os episódios 611 e 612.**

* * *

Categoria: Multitemporadas.

Classificação: PG-13 por segurança.

Capítulos: 2 / ?  
Advertências dos Capítulos: Podem conter linguagem obscena. Continuação da Fanfiction "Perfect Fit".

**Spoiler: até o episódio 609.**

* * *

Romance / Humor / Angst (porque, você sabe, eu não posso evitar)

* * *

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

**Observação: Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Coisas estúpidas o**u  
Razão número 2: Não pode dar certo se você não beijar a garota

Em breve, ele havia dito. Há duas semanas atrás.

E então, como europeus fugindo da peste negra na idade média, Booth não ficava ao seu redor. De repente, ele tinha muito trabalho no FBI. Ou precisava ajudar Charlie em algum serviço de última hora. Ou Hacker o estava prendendo com - e aqui ela o citava: - "um monte de papelada de casos estúpidos com erros estúpidos cometidos _estúpidos_ agentes mais jovens". Para contribuir, não tinham um caso há dias.

Brennan havia prometido para si mesma que seria paciente (para o bem dele, dela e da família que iriam constituir), apesar de toda excitação por _finalmente_ ter um bebê (com Booth!).  
Até mesmo sugeriu que seguissem devagar... Deus, deveria ter sabido que Booth iria levar aquele relacionamento para além do antiquado (infelizmente, o conceito de "devagar" era distinto para cada um deles).

Com sorte, eles estariam fazendo sexo antes que ela entrasse na menopausa. _Talvez_. Ela pensou mordaz.

Ele havia feito sexo debaixo de uma figueira com uma desconhecida – pasmem: em plena zona de guerra. E Brennan não tinha certeza se à noite... – e, em contrapartida, sequer lhe dera um beijo de boa noite _na bochecha_ – Pelo amor de Deus, eles se conhecem há sete anos! – quando a levou para casa, depois de terem acordado ter um filho. Um filho!

Honestamente, ela havia tentado levá-lo para dentro (seduzindo-o com sua marca de café árabe preferida), pronta para esquecer (mais rápido do que ele poderia dizer "Bones") a coisa toda de "levar lentamente" – quase _três_ anos em abstinência, por favor. – Mas Booth apenas lhe desejou boa noite, apertando levemente sua mão e foi embora.

E todas as vezes que tentara aproximar-se, bem, Booth se esquivava. Ela mal podia tocá-lo. Basta dizer: Brennan estava frustrada.

_Put your hands all over me  
Please talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me everything is gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me  
Please walk with me, walk with me (now)  
Love is a game, you say  
Play me and put me away  
(Marron 5 – Hands All Over)_

- x -

* * *

Booth, por outro lado, ao momento era melhor definido com o humor _tão_ irreverente quanto o de uma tempestade.

Talvez devesse ter dito não. Ele a decepcionaria – o que, por si só, não é um novidade desde que Hannah voltara do Afeganistão para encontrá-lo. -, mas Brennan iria sobreviver.

No fim de tudo, ela iria agradecê-lo por ter lhe dado a oportunidade de encontrar um bastardo qualquer que pudesse lhe dar um filho. Alguém que não era tão ligado aos seus ideais e, obviamente, que "não seria tão superprotetor do próprio esperma".

Ele odiou o pensamento. Odiou só imaginar Brennan cogitando a possibilidade de compartilhar aquela experiência com outra pessoa que não fosse ele. O pensamento o deixa doente.

Booth suspirou. Era ridículo como estava lidando com sua escolha – agora que já se forçara a aceitar aquela situação (não, não havia maneira_no inferno_ dele deixar Brennan encontrar um homem para ser o pai do seu filho). – Sabia disso.

Ele conhecia Brennan há sete anos e apesar de distinguir – _quase_ – todo mínimo detalhe sobre ela, sentia-se incapaz de encontrar uma forma adequada para... _iniciar_ uma relação amorosa (?) com sua parceira e melhor amiga. Senhor, quão patético era isso?

A transição era tão difícil. Simplesmente porque ainda não sabia para o que estava migrando. E havia todas essas perguntas... E se estragasse tudo... Outra vez? E se Brennan mudasse de ideia, se achasse tudo um erro?  
Porque Deus sabia que Booth esperava um desastre, como se inesperadamente todo fosse explodir em sua cara. Estava preparado? Talvez. Mas para Temperance? "Nunca" _sempre_ seria a resposta.

Booth podia lidar com muitas coisas, mas ele não conseguiria vê-la arrependida e amargura por uma escolha que – particularmente – Booth considerava equivocada. Droga, ele a amava tanto e não gostava de imaginá-la insatisfeita.  
- x -

* * *

-Booth e eu vamos ter um bebê.

Angela lançou um olhar firme para a amiga. Quando Brennan a havia convidado para um almoço, a morena imediatamente soube que algo estava mal. Não que não fizessem isso – sair apenas elas. -, mas Brennan andava frustrada e irritadiça demais há um tempo agora. Enfim, apenas uma desculpa para uma conversa de garotas.

Era chocante, no entanto, que, dentre tantas, _esta_ fosse a razão pela qual sua amiga estivesse irascível – é claro, Angela _sentira_ que era algo relacionado à Booth (ele havia escondido dela seu terminado com Hannah, sabe lá por qual razão). Mas, sendo sincera consigo mesma, esperava algo do tipo "Oh Meu Deus, Booth vai se casar com uma estranha, ele a conheceu num bar na noite em que rompera com Hannah!".

Angela bebericou um pouco de seu suco de frutas vermelhas, sentindo-o amargo. Pacientemente, procurou uma forma de explicar a Brennan que já haviam tido essa conversa. E que não havia mudado de opinião.

–Realmente Bren? Vocês estão de novo nessa coisa de parceiros que têm um bebê? – indagou exasperada, apesar de si mesma. – Querida, você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. Por que vocês simplesmente não caem em uma cama, esbaldam-se com sexo e, _então_, esperam mamãe natureza agir?

Ela era uma romântica incorrigível. Como poderia ser diferente? Tinha uma vida perfeita, com o marido perfeito e seu bebê lindo, saudável e perfeito. Não era mal desejar o mesmo para sua melhor amiga, ainda mais quando, bem, você sabe quem é o cara perfeito para ela. Maldição.

Angela suspirou, um pouco ressentida do casal de amigos. Eles eram tão loucamente complicados! Deveria mesmo tê-los trancado na dispensa quando tivera oportunidade.

-O que a faz pensar que não vamos para cama? – Brennan indagou com curiosidade franzindo o cenho. – Oh, você está, obviamente, rememorando o período de dois anos atrás, eu suponho. Bem, não é assim.

Ok. Angela tivera de conter um gritinho. Assim como assinalou uma nota mentalmente de comunicar a Max. Oh MEU DEUS. Já era o maldito tempo!

-Você está grávida?

-Não!

Angela não perdeu tempo: - Mas vocês estão juntos, certo?

-Angela, por favor – a mulher ruiva lançou um olhar a volta. – Ninguém pode saber. E 'sim' é sua resposta. Eu acho.

-Você acha? - Angela se sentiu murchar.

-Nós não temos nos falado muito esses dias – Brennan comentou, num tom que Angela considerou 'de queixume'.

-Espera, eu não entendo. Como você pode estar tão certa de que terá um bebê? Sei que são saudáveis e cheios de vitalidade, mas...

-Foi o combinado – Brennan a cortou, indolente.

-Combinado? – perguntou com medo.

-Sim – Brennan sorriu muito orgulhosa de si mesma. - Como Booth tem sérios problemas em compartilhar seu sêmen sem uma ligação, nós decidimos que ficaríamos juntos e teríamos um filho.

-Is-Isso é insano! – Angela exclamou sem poder se conter dessa vez. – Brennan, amor, o que estão fazendo? Você disse que o amava? Ele se declarou para você?

-O quê? Não!

-O que realmente abrange "estar junto" para você? – indagou, impaciente.

Quando Brennan finalmente lhe explicou detalhadamente – tão detalhadamente – o que era "estar junto" na sua concepção tresloucada, Angela queria chorar. E sacudir Brennan. Ou esmurrar Booth.

Então ela riu.  
Apenas porque sua amiga genial estava enganando-se animadamente, brincando de casinha com o melhor amigo dela. Era quase... – Angela mordeu o lábio inferior - adorável. De um jeito bizarro que só poderia ser deles.  
A morena sinceramente esperava que tudo corresse bem o suficiente para que admitissem seus sentimentos – todos os amavam, mas ninguém poderia lidar com suas neuroses em relação ao parceiro. E vice e versa.

- x -

* * *

Booth havia a convidado para jantar àquela noite. Brennan ficou atordoada por um segundo, antes de assentir com um pequeno sorriso e o deixou escapar. O moreno lhe oferecera um aceno de cabeça e seu sorriso charmoso enquanto tamborilava a pasta que tinha em mãos e saia do escritório dela.

Ela não conseguia esconder bem suas expectativas; mas, como Brennan, Booth tinha seu próprio tempo. Aparentemente, era um desses imortais...

De toda forma, sua noite fora agradável e divertida. Estaria mentindo, no entanto, se dissesse estar completamente satisfeita.  
A noite acabara como qualquer outra nos anos anteriores de sua parceria, praticamente.

Booth deslizou cuidadosamente uma mexa do cabelo dela com os dedos para trás de sua orelha e dispensou um pequeno beijo em seu rosto. –_Até amanhã, Bones._

Brennan assentiu. – Tenha uma boa noite, Booth – murmurou antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Ela ainda estava _tão_ frustrada.

Era pedir demais um namorado que não quisesse esperar o centésimo encontro _oficial_ – ela tinha certeza que seu centésimo encontro ocorrera entre o beijo sob o visgo e o julgamento do seu pai - para agarrá-la?

Inesperadamente, a mulher sorriu e corou. Booth era seu namorado.  
Aquilo soava pueril demais aos seus ouvidos. O que eles eram? Um casal no ensino médio? – _não, Booth do ensino médio nunca perderia a oportunidade de..._

Brennan suspirou.  
Era, também, muito estranho.

* * *

(C o n t i n u a)


	3. Chapter 3

**Categoria:** Multitemporadas.

**Classificação:** PG-13 por segurança.

**Capítulos:**** 3 / ?  
****Advertências dos Capítulos:** Podem conter linguagem obscena. **Continuação da Fanfiction "Perfect Fit".  
**

**Spoiler: até o episódio 6x14. **

Romance / Humor / Angst (porque, você sabe, eu não posso evitar)

Completa: [ ] Yes [X] No

* * *

**Observação: Não. Eu não tenho um título que preste. Ou uma sinopse adequada. Ou, eventualmente, diálogos que façam sentido. Eu também não possuo nenhum personagem citado aqui. Não me processe.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Coisas tensas**

_Razão número 3: Encurralar seu parceiro é errado. Chantagem é crime._

Era tão estranho. Ela sabia que Booth a achava atraente e _se_ sabia atraente. Ainda assim, ele não fazia qualquer menção de que a queria em sua cama.

Booth era sempre divertido, atencioso e doce quando saiam em "encontros" – Brennan achava muito interessante que seu amigo levasse tão a sério todo esse comportamento cavalheiresco. – Mas então, Booth sempre fora assim...

Ela queria seu bebê! E, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, queria colocar as mãos sobre seu parceiro. _Sim, por favor_.

Ela queria muito.

Brennan poderia ser a mulher mais paciente do mundo; quando isso dizia respeito à análise de ossos... Quando se tratava de seu parceiro, entretanto, a situação mudava de figura. Não conseguia ser _tão_ paciente. E isso a fazia ainda mais legível para Booth.

-Bones, o que há de errado?

-Não há nada errado – retrucou em confusão.

O moreno inclinou a cabeça de lado. – Está distraída, diria até "chateada". E repito: o que há de errado?

-Apenas... Não é – cortou a si mesma. Gostaria de poder inventar algo rapidamente para não se sentir tão exposta ou carente, mas aquele era Booth e quase sempre sabia quando estava mentindo. – Por que você não me toca?

Booth parecia surpreso. – Eu toco em você todo o tempo.

-Isso podia ser verdade há meses atrás, não é agora – zombou amargamente.

Booth a encarou por um instante interminável e não disse nada, apenas assentiu; ela esperava ter imaginado a expressão quase indiferente.

-Eu nunca lhe disse por que Hannah e eu terminamos, não é? – Perguntou com um ar indolente que fez a alarmada. Não era seu tom usual.

Booth ergueu a vista de seu prato e a encarou por um instante antes de voltar a brincar com a comida com seu garfo. - Eu a pedi em casamento - e então acrescentou: - Ela disse não.

A antropóloga pestanejou enquanto assimilava essas informações. _O quê?_

-_Booth_. Eu... eu sinto muito.

O moreno lhe ofereceu um aceso de cabeça e um riso amargo. – Está tudo bem, vai ficar – ele deu de ombros. - Realmente não quero falar sobre isso.

-Mas...

-Não agora, quero dizer – Booth acrescentou e quase sorriu, _é claro_ que Brennan desejaria conversar sobre aquilo, provavelmente achando que era sua "obrigação" como melhor amiga. - Apenas lhe disse porquê queria que soubesse que estou tentando – fez uma pausa procurando as palavras adequadas. - fazer tudo certo. Levando lentamente talvez seja a melhor forma de nos encontramos em meio a esse acordo.

-x- **Beautiful Disaster** –x-

O pequeno "esclarecimento" de Booth havia acontecido há exatamente três dias e finamente Brennan estava pronta para discutir, melhor dito: _dissuadi-lo_ da ideia de esperar.

Afinal, ela não era uma mulher que ele encontrara em circunstâncias atípicas e colocara dentro de sua casa; e recusara seu pedido de casamento quando se dizia tão apaixonada. Honestamente.

Quando Booth abriu a porta de seu apartamento, Brennan afirmou:

-Precisamos conversar.

-_Okaay_. Entre Bones – a deixou passar por ele e fechou a porta antes de indagar:

-Quer alguma coisa para beber? Tenho cerveja.

-Sim, por favor.

Booth trouxe as cervejas e lhe ofereceu uma garrafa, então se sentou ao seu lado e a fitou com curiosidade: - Então Bones, o que quer falar?

-Você quer quebrar o nosso acordo?

-O que? Por quê? – o moreno meneou a cabeça, saindo do torpor. – Quero dizer, é o que você quer? – perguntou tentando soar o mais compreensivo possível. Talvez ela houvesse se dado conta do quão insano era tudo aquilo? Como diz o ditado: antes tarde...

Brennan parecia horrorizada. – Não! Estou perguntando porque você ainda parece reticente quanto a todo o assunto, mesmo quando já aceitou ser o meu parceiro.

-Oh – Booth realmente esperava não estar demonstrando a decepção que sentia em suas feições. – Entendo – o moreno espirou. – Disse a você, Bones, estou dentro. Eu não desisti.

-Porém...?

-Mas tenho medo que esteja se precipitando.

-Não estou – afirmou categórica. – Sou um gênio, Booth. Ponderei cuidadosamente cada possibilidade. Sei o que _eu_ quero.

-É claro que sim – sorriu suavemente.

-Por conta disso acho que não deveríamos ir "devagar", como diz.

O homem quase cuspiu toda a cerveja que tinha na boca. – Desculpe?

Brennan se aprumou no sofá e o fitou com uma vontade de ferro. – Sei que me acha atraente. Então me pergunto se está com algum problema – ela o fitou de cima a baixo, e fez uma pausa em sua calça.

-Eu estou bem – afirmou categórico. - Não há nada de errado, confie em mim. Bones, eu só acredito que deveríamos ir com calma.

Brennan parecia frustrada. – Nós "levamos com calma" por sete anos, Booth! Sinceramente nós estivemos em uma relação em todos esses anos. Mesmo que de substituição – ela concedeu. - Nós discutimos, e nos reconciliamos e nos conhecemos – pontuou. – Diferente de um casal, no entanto, nunca tivemos relações sexuais. E eu quero! – ela respirou fundo, antes de acrescentar:

– Do contrário nunca teremos um filho. A não ser, obviamente, que queria tentar a inseminação artificial.

-Nem pensar! Não vou me submeter aquele procedimento novamente.

Brennan sorriu. - Então vamos ter relações sexuais.

-O que? _Agora?_

-Qual o problema?

-Bones, você não pode... – Booth suspirou, de repente se imaginando como a garota adolescente sendo pressionada pelo namorado. A comparação toda era ridícula. – Como posso lhe explicar...? – ponderou. – Acho que deveríamos deixar acontecer naturalmente.

Brennan franziu o cenho, o que, em nome da ciência, Booth queria dizer? "Naturalmente"? Ela estava tentando alcançar seu estado "natural" desde que decidiram ter um filho juntos!

-Booth, eu não entende.

-Só é... _estranho_ escolher um momento aleatório como se estivéssemos marcando uma data. Acredite em mim. Apenas deixe rolar.

Brennan suspirou exasperada. "Deixe rolar", ele disse, "temos tempo". – Como alguma _coisa_ pode acontecer se nem ao menos me beija realmente?! - Ele riu. – O quê?

-Parece uma criança exigindo mais sobremesa.

A antropóloga lhe lançou um olhar sujo. – Tudo bem! – ela se levantou. – Como quiser Booth, "deixarei rolar". O que quer que seja.

-Bones... – o homem a seguiu imediatamente. – Não precisa ir, você sabe.

Virando os olhos, Brennan deu de ombros, arrogante. – Eu não posso imaginar nada que queira fazer com você.

-Ouch Bones. Você poderia ao menos fingir que não está apenas interessada em meu corpo sarado.

Abrindo a boca para responder, ela percebeu que seu amigo estava apenas zombando. Brennan não viu graça. Principalmente porque grande parte dela estava mesmo focada em seu corpo. Ainda que seu interesse por Booth nunca pudesse ser descrito como "puramente carnal".

Ela tinha que ir embora. Talvez assim pudesse evitar envergonhar a si mesma.

Meneando a cabeça, se afastou ao encontro da porta.

Sorrindo, Booth a acompanhou. – Boa noite, Bones.

Surpreendendo-a, o moreno abaixou a cabeça e espalmou um pequeno beijo nos lábios da amiga. Como consequência, Brennan o tinha cuidadosamente empurrado contra a parede mais próxima e lhe roubado um beijo que ela descreveria "decente", nada como o amigável beijinho que Booth pretendia lhe dispensar.

-Whoa.

A mulher riu suavemente, movendo os lábios para a mandíbula de um Booth atordoado.

-Bones... – ele gemeu em protesto.

-Eu sei – murmurou sem esconder a frustração, apertando mais um beijo nos lábios do parceiro antes de se afastar. – Boa noite, Booth.

-Noite, Temperance.

* * *

(Continua)


End file.
